Rédemption des Fragments
by Devileve
Summary: Fanfic sur l'univers de Final Fantasy 7, après Dirge of Cerberus. Un agent du WRO nommé Danael Hugin va découvrir des éléments troublants dans les ruines de son passé. Reeve Tuesti lui aurait il menti ? Le danger est il prêt de réapparaître sur Gaïa ?


**Titre: **Rédemption des Fragments._  
_

**Titre du chapitre :** Fin d'un chapitre... mais l'histoire ne se termine pas pour autant._  
_

**Auteur : **Devileve (avec l'aide précieuse de LichQueen).

**Résumé: **Fanfic sur l'univers de Final Fantasy 7, après Dirge of Cerberus. Un agent du WRO nommé Danael Hugin va découvrir des éléments troublants dans les ruines de son passé. Reeve Tuesti lui aurait il menti ? Le danger est il prêt de réapparaître sur Gaïa ?

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix évidemment, excepté Danael Hugin et quelques autres personnages secondaires de ma création.

**Personnages :** Un peu de tout le monde. A vous de lire ! ;)

**Notes :** C'est un début, une petite fanfic sans prétention et pour un public varié, du moins j'espère. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires pour que je puisse m'améliorer par la suite et vous faire plaisir surtout ! =)

* * *

- C'est bon ? Je suis dans le cadre ?

- Ouais, c'est parfait comme ça !

- Et ma coiffure ?

- Cesse de te refaire le brushing, Maora ! On y va !

- Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue dans « Enquête de vérité » ! Aujourd'hui nous allons tenter de vous retranscrire avec exactitude les évènements de ces dernières années dans notre chère Edge aujourd'hui dévastée par les combats qui y ont eu lieu. En effet, mes chers téléspectateurs, ici même où je me tiens a eu lieu une terrible confrontation entre les membres d'Avalanche, une organisation pour la protection de la planète, et un « Bahamut » étrange, une créature sortie de nulle part qui a détruit la plupart des bâtiments. Par la suite, la plupart des habitants ont décidés de fuir les ruines de la ville pour s'installer dans les villes de périphéries comme Kalm, qui a connu une expansion fulgurante, et Edge s'est retrouvée abandonnée peu à peu. Cependant, suite aux évènements du Deep Ground, la cité a été investie par les forces du WRO dont l'objectif est de sondé les profondeurs de Midgar et de la Shinra afin d'éradiquer la menace terroriste. Cependant, cela fait plus de trois ans que le Deep Ground n'a pas recraché de mystères, à moins que le gouvernement ne tente de dissimuler les preuves ? En effet, la présence de Rufus Shinra à la tête du WRO aux côtés de Reeve Tuesti inquiète la population qui…

L'écran grésilla et resta sur pause définitivement, laissant une image figée de la présentatrice en tailleur bleu marine. Les journalistes se tournèrent tous vers celui qui tenait la télécommande du projecteur avec une mine perplexe.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Danael ? Demanda un des pigistes.

L'homme en question se massait le crâne avec un air particulièrement agacé, les sourcils froncés et les yeux clos, les lèvres serrées. Il se passa un bon moment avant qu'il daigne décroiser ses jambes et se lever pour regarder ses collègues.

- Pourquoi parlez-vous du gouvernement de Rufus..?

- Mais parce qu'il faut en parler !

- Ce n'était pas prévu dans le compte rendu que vous m'aviez donné la semaine dernière.

Danael se tourna vers une jeune femme près de lui.

- Vous couperez ça au montage, s'il vous plaît.

- Danael ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'intercéder comme ça dans nos reportages ! Les gens veulent la vérité !  
- Les gens qui regardent cette émission ? Laisse-moi, rire… Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est se convaincre qu'ils savent tout des évènements qui s'y sont déroulés et se révolter alors qu'ils n'ont rien vécu de ces périodes de trouble.

Danael tourna ses yeux violets vers l'un de ses collègues.

- Le reportage sur Sephiroth a été annulé ?

- Oui, monsieur. Comme vous l'aviez demandé.

- Bien. Voilà des gens responsables qui travaillent correctement.

L'un des journalistes pesta mais s'arrêta rapidement quand il croisa le regard de Danael. Ce dernier avait un charisme qu'on voyait rarement à tous les coins de rue : plutôt grand et assez carré, tous ses mouvements étaient emprunt d'une prestance rarement égalée. Ses cheveux bruns foncés attachés renforçaient son côté sévère et accentuait sa peau pâle et ses yeux violets. C'était un homme doté d'une force tranquille, toujours confiant… enfin du moins l'était il d'habitude.

Aujourd'hui dérangé par un violent mal de crâne, Danael n'avait vraiment pas envie de laisser ces journalistes faire ce que bon leur semblait. Représentant du WRO, il avait depuis toujours eu pour rôle de surveiller les émissions de la chaîne numéro douze. Cependant, il était toujours affairé autour des journalistes, et ne passait que rarement au QG de l'Organisation pour la Restauration du Monde. D'ailleurs, il se considérait plus comme un membre de la chaîne que du WRO et pour les autres journalistes, c'était le cas aussi. Danael était comme un membre de la famille et cela faisait bientôt plus de cinq ans qu'il travaillait pour eux alors ils s'étaient fait à sa présence.

Le travail de Danael n'était pas vraiment une censure, il faisait surtout en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de débordement médiatique sur Sephiroth, le Deep Ground et Rufus Shinra. Il ne fallait pas affoler la population et encore moins lui mettre des idées de fin du monde en tête. Bien sûr, le WRO ne pouvait pas tout surveiller, mais la plupart des problèmes étaient ainsi réduits.

- Je vous laisse. Je ne peux pas travailler dans ces conditions…

Le représentant soupira une énième fois et pris sa mallette avant de sortir de la salle. L'une des journalistes l'appela, inquiète mais Danael répondit par un signe de la main l'air de dire que tout allait bien. Les autres haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent à travailler sans lui quoique se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le piquer.

Danael Hugin sortit de l'imposant bâtiment qui trônait dans le centre ville de Kalm et déverrouilla sa longue cylindrée noire avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Assis à la place du conducteur, il se massa un instant les paupières puis tourna la clé du démarreur, faisant ronronner le moteur de son véhicule. Il s'éloigna à travers les rues larges et bondés de piétons, de voiture et de vélos.

Kalm était vraiment devenu une ville étonnante et vivante comme il n'y en avait plus que de rares autour de Midgar. Et Danael devait faire partie des dernières personnes qui prenaient la grande route qui menait à l'ancienne capitale pour rentrer chez eux. La ville de Edge, la cité, était devenu l'ombre d'elle-même et sa population avait cruellement chutée à cause des derniers évènements. Pourquoi le représentant de la WRO s'obstinait il à rester à Edge ? Lui-même ne le savait pas vraiment. Sans doute était ce par sentimentaliste. Après tout, il y était né, y avait grandi et y avait toujours vécu. Même si à présent, la solitude pesait sur lui et sa femme, Ingale. Plus de voisins, plus d'enfants, plus que quelques petits commerces rares pour se ravitailler. La peur avait rongé Edge au plus profond de son être et n'en avait laissé que des ruines.

La route même que prenait Danael était crevée de fossés et limite impraticable pour une voiture ancienne, alors qu'il y avait quelques années, cette autoroute était sans cesse remplie par les bouchons. Danael se souvenait des longues lignes de phares dans la nuit alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, à une époque où il était étudiant à Midgar et que son rêve était de devenir représentant à la Shinra. Mais tout cela, n'était plus qu'une ombre : la Shinra était tombée et la capitale avec elle…

La nuit avait enveloppée la route, et seul les phares de Danael éclairait au beau milieu de nulle part, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne enfin un panneau indiquant l'entrée à Midgar, dont le nom avait été corrigé par « Edge », rouillé et à moitié branlant. L'homme aux cheveux bruns soupira et se massa de nouveau le front. Son mal de tête ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher, décidément. Seulement, alors qu'il avait quitté la route des yeux pendant quelques secondes, il perçut une pétarade et eut juste le temps de voir une moto lui foncer droit dessus. Jurant, il fit un brusque mouvement de volant pour l'esquiver de peu, allant s'écraser contre la barrière de sécurité. Sa tête heurta violemment le volant, l'assommant sur le coup.


End file.
